


Tenderness

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it's the way she looks at you, knowing what you are and embracing it, as if she doesn't care of your past because she knows that you can have a future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them (yet)

Maybe it’s just the ghost of her touch or the quick but soft smile what makes you sigh and feel strong enough to defeat whatever needs to be defeat this week, maybe it’s the silent promise that she makes with her fingers, grazing the back of your hand when they aren’t looking or the looks that she gives to you when everybody is looking but they don’t see because they are too blind to realize it.

Maybe it’s just her voice whispering your name when you finally look at her after another cruel battle, or the way her arms protected you that last time, same as the first time, when everything was in flames and you were only the mayor of a little town in the middle of Main without powers and with only a son and a list of remorse to take care of.

Maybe it’s all of that or maybe it’s only her name, which you mutter when both of you are naked in your bedroom and the fear and screams and remorse and pixie dust and fate are left outside, where they can’t reach us. It’s her hand touching your chest and it’s the warm that spreads through your body when she smiles again and kisses you because she can see you, behind all those layers and she knows when you want to be kissed and when you want to be touched. It’s the rumble on her stomach when she is hungry and you huff and pretend that you are annoyed and it’s the soap that scurries down her body when she is in your bath and tries to be sexy but she is just adorable.

Maybe it’s only that she makes you strong as the same time that you feel week in your knees and maybe it’s the realization that it doesn’t matters what or who you are as long as you keep being yourself. Because she trusts you, and loves you if you believe in the words that she murmurs when she thinks that you aren’t listening to her.

You haven’t said those words yet because you are scared of what is going to happen once you admit that you love her. Because whenever that may happen you know that all your walls are going to crumble into pieces and you want to be held and hold her at the same time, because you want to look at all of them who doubted and smile and kiss her and make de world know that you love her and she loves you and you don’t care about destiny and chains anymore, because you don’t want to believe that you are doomed anymore if that means that you can’t have her.

And maybe you aren’t ready to admit it but she knows, she knows because she smiles at you and winks at you when no one is looking and she stands by you when everybody is listening and she is so much more than you would have never thought that you were going to have in your life that when you wake up fearing that she has gone she is there and whispers your name with the same tenderness that one day you finally are going to say “I love you”


End file.
